resident evil in jackson ky
by starskiller
Summary: the virus has spreed all over the city of jackson but know only a few will survive


Resident Evil in Jackson

Part 1

The city of Jackson was in total chaos. People had boarded up their house's windows with lumber and many barricades, by using cars, trucks and anything else they could do to keep the "T-Virus" out of there town. Try as they might, hope was in vain. Soon... the "T-Virus" had infected most of the city and the monsters ruled over it.

Jonathan arrived in town around 3:30a.m. After receiving the phone call from his frantic girlfriend, he hopped put of bed, pulled on some jeans, slipped into his shirt and bolted out the door. He drove a black Hummer that had massive power and could rip through just about anything or anyone.

He remembered the town like it had been yesterday and yeah. He still got that freaky feeling every time he went by the tattoo shops. As he drove through the town, he notice strange people walking around. Curious, he stopped the Hummer, rolled down the window, asking them if they knew where he could find a Rikku Kindle.

" Hey can you guys help me? I'm looking for my girlfriend who moved here last month. And I'm kind of lost. It's been a few years since I've been here and I..."

He stopped short as the people turned slowly, moaning as they staggered towards his car. Jonathan realized that these people were not alive... they were dead. Dead as dead can be. Zombies... The closer they drew, the quicker he decided to get the hell away. " Uh. You know what?" He began nervously, rolling up the window.

" That's okay. I'll find her on my own. Thanks. You've all been a great help."

At this point, he slammed his foot down on the gas petal and took off north, going full blast until he was for sure, he was out of site. Jonathan knew he wasn't safe anywhere and was beginning to understand why his girlfriend was so hysterical on the phone. His first thought was, Find Rikku.

He searched the town cautiously. He wound up at the Jackson Inn, thinking maybe she could be stationed there... he was wrong. As soon as he parked he car and hopped out, A man with glowing red eyes was a few yards away. Jonathan cursed under his breath. He got back into the Hummer and sped off, taking sharp turns, running over a couple of Zombies in the process. He found another hotel and decided to try there. Only this time, he reached in his glove compartment and took out his gun. He got out slowly, eying everything around him. Seeing that the cost was clear. He headed for the dumpster area located in the back of the hotel area. In that back dumpster area, there was another building across from him. It wasn't boarded up and he wondered if he could possible find someone who wasn't dead.

Just then, a hand came down on his shoulder. He jumped, and stumbled back as a Zombie lunged at him, teeth bared. He shot three rounds. One hit him right between the eyes, the other in the crease of his arm and the last one in the stomach. The Zombie crumbled to the ground without out making a sound. A warm light hit him, making him turn. Right before his eyes. A woman stood, eyes cold as stone. She lifted a hand, motioning for him to hurry and get inside. Jonathan hurried all right. Once in the warm room of what seemed to be like a warehouse, she closed the door, locked it and faced him.

" It's nice to know I'm not the only one infected."

The dark skinned woman replied coolly. The woman wore a all leather outfit, with silver lanced leather boots, and a nice, smooth, red leather jacket. Her hair was raven black and came down to the middle of her back. It was shiny, as was her slanted, sleepy like eyes. She was one sexy fox, Jonathan had to admit.

" Who... are you?" Jonathan asked, his voice a little meek. This morning kept getting worse and worse. The only good thing that came out of it was meeting this mysterious woman. The woman laughed, doing a little bow. "

" My friends call me the "Zell from hell", but you may call me Rachel."

Jonathan raised a brow. " Zell from hell? Why Zell and not your real name?" Rachel met his gaze evenly as she eased back. " Do you really wanna find out sugar?"

Jonathan thought, then shook his head. " No. Not really." Silence fell for a while, then Jonathan dared to ask the taller woman, " Anyone else in the city alive?" Rachel folded her arms over her chest. " Yeah. But last I heard. The ones alive and not infected were heading for the High School."

Jonathan knew it would be suicide to go back out there where the Zombies were waiting, but he had to find Rikku and maybe some others who were alive. So he told Rachel to take him there. She stared at him for a good minute, then nodded.

" All right. Let's go. But first..."

Rachel went into another room in the warehouse, and came back out with two silver Machine Guns.

" Take one. It's better than the one you've got, trust me."

He took the silver Machine Gun, looked it over, then grinned.

" I think I see why they call you "Zell from Hell"." Rachel returned the grin. " Come on sugar. Let's go check out that school." Jonathan showed Rachel to his Hummer, thankful no Zombies were around.

They drove to the High School of Breathitt, and went to work. They entered the lone, dim light school, weapons loaded and ready. Searched the whole damn building they did, and found nothing. On their way out, Jonathan noticed an room that led further down. It had the sign of... he guessed the teacher who taught there.

The sign said, "Hale".

" Hey. Let's check down here." Rachel was wary. It wasn't the darkness that scared her. It was the smell of blood.

" ... Sugar, I think we'd better leave. We've been all over the school. The people that headed here, must of left or..." She trailed off as she heard a low growl.

" Jonathon, get down on the ground. Now!"

Her tone was sharp and he obeyed. As soon as he hit the floor, a Hell Hound came from the dark room, mouth open, fangs exposed. In one shot, it fell limp by Jonathan. Rachel sighed, gazing down at Jonathon.

" You all right?" Jonathan got to his feet uneasy.

" A Hell Hound nearly took my head off... and you're asking if I'm all right?"

Rachel gave him a pat on the back rather roughly. " Come on. Let's get outta here."

They aboard his Hummer, avoiding the Zombies, Hell Hounds and any other creature that was waiting. Jonathan saw out of the corner of his eye that Rachel put a hand over her stomach and got a pained expression on her face.

" Are you okay?" He asked her, concern in his deep male voice. Rachel laugh was weak.

" Until this baby is born, I doubt I'll be okay."

Jonathan hit the brakes, making the Hummer come to a halt in the middle of the street. His head whipped around, his eyes wide.

" Whoa, whoa! Did I hear that right?!" Rachel closed her eyes. " You're not to quick, are you sugar?" Jonathan sputtered over his words. This was just so... so shocking. " B-But y-you're g-gonna be a... and here I am making you f-fight and... you're pr...prea--"

" Let's get some facts straight. You're not making me fight. I chose to do this. And yes. I'm going to be a mother, but don't let that distract you. After Barret got killed, I vowed to have the child... despite my circumstances. It's the only thing I have left of my husband."

Jonathan turned his head forward, swallowing. " Wow.... oh f---ing wow! This morning keeps getting better and better!"

The two of them continued down the streets until they saw a man with blonde hair, grasping his stomach, a pained expression on his face.

" Hey, is that..." Jonathan peered closer out his window.

" It is! That's him all right!"

Rachel crackled an eye open. " H-Huh?"

Jonathan grinned stopping the Hummer. " It's Brad! He's my best friend."

Brad saw two shadowed figures get out a car. He knew they weren't Zombies.

" Brad!" A voice called to him. Brad's wound seemed to be forgotten as he recognized his old school mate.

" Jon!" The two best friends engulfed in a hug. " Boy am I glad to see you!"

Brad cried, hugging his friend harder. Rachel only watched in silence. " Likewise. What are you doing still in town? Why haven't you fled?" Brad stepped out of the embrace.

" Rikku. She called me. She said the city was going to be bombed by dominators.

" Jonathan's brows drew together. " Rikku called you too?"

Brad nodded, wining visibly. " Are you all right?" Rachel asked, watching him closely. Brad shook his head.

" No... I thought that bastard Hell Hound missed me. He bit me and I can feel the effects of the bite, if you know what I mean."

Rachel went up to him and told him to close his eyes. Brad lifted a quizzical brow at Jonathan, who shrugged.

" I'd do what she says man. She's known as "Zell from Hell". And believe me... it stands for something." Brad quickly shut his eyes. Rachel cast a spell known as "Heal".

The wound was erased from Brad's stomach. " Now... open your eyes..." Rachel commanded gently. Brad did and he felt great! He couldn't thank Rachel enough.

" Wow! I didn't know you knew Holy Magic."

Jonathan told his taller companion. Rachel chuckled. " So... what's new?" She addressed this question to Brad.

" After we graduated three years ago, the Umbrella moved here."

Rachel knew this already. But it was a wake up call for Jonathan.

" They did what?" Brad looked to Rachel.

" You mean you didn't tell him yet?"

Rachel sighed, lifting a shoulder. " I figured he'd know by now..."

Jonathan frowned. " Someone explain to me... please?"

Rachel and Brad took turns on telling Jonathan about the Umbrella.

" Shit. We have to get out of here!" " We know." Brad and Rachel retorted together. " But... what about Rikku?" Brad smiled. " Oh. That's easy. She's at the gym south of here. Come on. I'll take you to her.

" At the gym, Jonathan found his girlfriend sprawled up on the floor, sobbing quietly. " Rikku!"

Jonathan shouted, running for her. Rikku sat up right and glanced over her shoulder. Seeing who it was, she willingly fell into the strong arms that engulfed.

Jonathan kissed her hair, hugging her fiercely. " Oh Jon!" She sobbed, clinging to his shirt. " Uh... I don't mean to intrude."

Rachel said slowly, resting a hand on Jonathan's shoulder.

" But could we save the love scene for later?" She winked down at them couple.

" Yeah. We have to get out of here first." Brad added, looking out the gym's windows. Jonathan and Rikku giggled, pulling away from each other.

" Sure thing."

They chorused, getting to their feet. The group left the gym and headed for the Hummer that could pack at least five people. So they were in luck. They knew they had to get out of the city soon. According to Brad, they had one hour.

Jonathan drove fast, knowing just how to get out of the city. for his Hummer would not be fast enough to get out of the area quick enough. He went for the Military Base, south of the city. Once at the military base, they got out, only to be stopped by a tyrant like monster, guarding the door that led up to the roof top, that contained the helicopters.

" Hmm... a Nemesis." He replied in a nonchalant tone. Rachel was surprised that a Nemesis was around. " What? You're fucking kidding me!"

" Oh what joy..." Rikku mumbled, rolling her eyes.

" What's a Nemesis?" Jonathan asked, bewildered.

Brad sighed. " It's something the Umbrella made."

The monster saw them, eyes blood thirst red. He roared, going for them, determined to kill them all. But... he was knocked over by a young girl who leapt from the shadows. It was rather funny to watch.

The girl threw the monster around, kicked him, punched him like a bean bag and laughed. It was like a game to her and she was winning. She delivered a final thrown, pinning it to the ground, hissing, " Hi jo dela perra! Burn in hell!"

The Nemesis gave out a raw animal cry as it's body burst aflame, his ashes blown away by the wind that was provided. The mysterious girl then spotted the baffled group of other people. Their faces showed their shock.

" Hey! And here I thought I was the only one left." She strode over to them, given them all a friendly smile.

" Hi there. My name's Jill. What's yours?" Jonathan went first, then Rikku followed by Brad, ending with Rachel. Jill looked over the group.

" I see. So... what brings you guys here? You all do know this place is going to be bombed soon, right?"

Rachel smirked. " Oh we know sugar. We were planning.... well, Jon here was planning on taking a chopper and getting to safety until the virus died out."

Jill bobbed her head. " That's ironic. Me too!" That was went a monster from out of no where came down behind Jill. Brad, Jonathan, Rikku and Rachel's eyes brows went up in alarm.

" Hey Jill." Rikku said, pointing a shaky finger past her.

" What's eight feet tall, stinks, has only one eye and dressed in black?"

Jill blinked. " A Nemesis. But how would you all know?" Rachel and Brad scoffed.

" Because he's right behind you." Rachel and Brad chorused.

Jill rolled her eyes. " Aw shit... here we go again. Ka ma ha ma ha!" She chanted. The Nemesis froze in mid air. Jill had paralyzed it.

" Hey. Let me?" Rachel asked, asking out her Machine Gun. Jill grinned.

" Be my guest." Everyone backed a few feet away while Rachel shot rounds of rapid fire. Soon the Nemesis was dead. His limp form falling to the ground without a sound.

" Well now. Shall we pres on to the top?" Rachel asked as if the Nemesis was nothing more than a walk in the park. They entered the military base, heading up the flock of stairs for the choppers. When the reached the top launch platform, they were greeted by Nemesis.

Jill and Rachel got their weapons ready. " You guys go on! We'll hold them off!" Jill proclaimed, shooting a Nemesis down.

Jonathan took hold of Rikku's hand. " Brad, Rikku! Let's move!" They boarded one of the camouflaged choppers. Brad sat in mail seat, while Jonathan and Rikku nestled in the back. Brad ignited the chopper, putting the head com set over his ears. " You know how to drive one of these things?" Rikku asked over the roaring wind propellers.

Brad glanced over his shoulder. " We'll find out now, won't we?"

Rikku paled. " Oh boy..." She muttered, seating back in her seat. " Come on you two!" Brad said over the speaker box in the chopper. Rachel shot down six more Nemesis, before fleeing. " Jill! Let's go." Jill punched a Nemesis in the eye, blinding it.

" Glad to! Sides... I'm out of fresh ass's to kick!" Another punche in the eye, another moan from the Nemesis. Rachel and Jill got in just in the nick of time. They flew off in time, just to see the city and the whole county nuked with a missiles that came from the Umbrella in space.

" It's over.." Brad murmured, tears forming in his eyes.

" No it's not." Rachel countered, settling back in her seat.

" Where do we go now?" Jonathan asked, gazing out the chopper's window.

" Who knows? But I can tell you one thing... Umbrella's going down..."

" Zzz....zzz...." Rikku was fast a sleep on Jonathans' shoulder, totally oblivious to everyone around her. .


End file.
